Lets Play III
by NoxNoctis108
Summary: Okay my story finally got deleted from this site, after like 9 years of being on here. I did read content guidelines I published anyway. I will send private messages to all those who reviewed the original story from a decade ago and those who recently reviewed the republished story. If you have not reviewed then I can not send you a link.


**_Takes place before Sookie ever met Bill. In fact Bill doesn't exist in this one, although I may change my mind about that later. Eric finds Sookie first. Takes place before the events in Dallas.*_**

Chapter One

Sookie had just left the house for an evening walk. The sky full of stars and clear for once that week. She was running the nights events through her head like a slide show. She couldn't believe them, she had met a vampire the night before, saved a vampire actually. Although he would not have called it that. He was the kind of vampire who was too proud to admit needing a human. His name was Eric, he was tall blond and gorgeous. She remembered him saying that he was over a thousand years old and a native of Sweden. Which put him in the viking era. Hell he looked as if he could have been a viking. Sookie laughed to herself, he probably was.

She had been walking by the lake playing with fireflies like a child when she saw him. He was very angry and upset about something that had nothing to do with her. Why it attracted hdr to him was beyond Sook. She had always been a bit nosy. He later told her that he had gotten into a fight with his maker, an argument of sorts. Anyway, he was too angry to see a human man walking up behind him with a stake. Sookie ran up an pushed the man with all her might just before the stake came crashing down and ended Eric's life. She had been a little scared of Eric after that moment too. After regaining his composure he merely stared at her for the longest moment. The first thing he said was that he would have eventually moved out of the way of the stake and killed the pathetic human, but he was having trouble deciding if he wanted to move out of the way of the perilous stake or not. He said that death sounded good right atvthat moment. Remembering back on it now seemed a little over dramatic. Even though it was clear that he had heard and smelt both the man and Sookie, and didn't need her saving, he had thanked her anyway, which had put Sookie's anger at ease. Then he had invited her to come and stay at his club, Fangtasia, the following evening.

Well here Sookie was, this night turned out to be a perfect night for an outing too. But she was trying to figure out if she even wanted to go. He had sounded so rude, like he was only trying to repay her and be done. He really wanted nothing to do with her. She sighed, she would go. She went back home and grabbed her Gran's car and took off for Shreveport. She would explain things to her grandmother later.

Meanwhile*

Eric was lying on the bed, the sun had just set and he was getting hungry but he couldn't bring himself to move from the bed. He was still pretty upset with godric. The previous nights argument was the worst they had had in centuries. Apparently Godric wanted Eric to change his ways, he was tired of Eric always slaughtering humans for play. How in the hell could Godric teach him that the human life has no value, and that they are merely cattle to vampires. Then after all these years go and change his mind about it. Unfortunately Godric was his maker, he would have to obey, but he would put up one hell of a fight first.

He looked to the door, Godric was coming, he could feel him. He turned his head to the window as the door opened and then closed after Godric walked in. Godric walked over and stood next to the bed. Eric sat up and rested against the head board.

"Yes?" Eric asked, eyeing Godric suspiciously.

"Are you still upset?"

"Yes."

Godric didn't say anything after that. He was expecting that answer. He crawled into the bed and up to Eric. He placed a soft kiss on his lips. Eric gave no response, verbally or physically. Godric didn't need one. He kissed him again, harder, this time sliding his togue into his mouth. He pulled away from Eric and ripped his clothes from his body. Eric watched him with an envious look on his face. He loved ripping Godric's clothes off, that was his job. Godric noticed his child's jealousy and smiled.

"May I lead tonight Eric?"

Eric nodded and followed suit with Godric, stripping himself. Before Eric had a chance to blink Godric had him on his belly and his ass between his hands. He took his time stroking and caressing before placing his cock at Eric's entrance. Godric bit into his wrist and allowed the blood to flow down between Eric's cheeks. He used his cock to slide the blood around, lubing Eric well. Then he plunged into him and reached up to his head grabbing a fistful of hair to yank his head back with. He listened to Eric cry out over and over again. Godric let a sinister grin sneak up on him as he smelt Eric's arousal. He continued to pound into him and knew he would pay for this dearly the next night. Soon after he released and cried out Eric's name he released his hair and pulled out of him. He sat there on the bed watching Eric regain his strength and sat up as well.

"I don't understand, why can't you just be gentle?"

"I'm gentle with women Eric. Sex with men is well, for play."

"Then you need to get a woman and leave me the hell alone."

Eric slid out of the bed and walked to the bathroom at the other end of the room. He needed to shower, he could smell that girl from last night, entering the club. He quickly looked back at Godric.

"In fact, I have one for you to meet now if you'd meet me down stairs. Shes just your type."

Godric rolled his eyes and redressed himself. He wasn't in the mood for any human companions tonight. They talked too much and he was looking for serenity. He left the room as Eric shut the door to the bathroom.

End of Chapter One*


End file.
